Snowy Beach
by Pieree
Summary: Pantai di kala Winter adalah tempat kesukaan Sabrina. Tak jarang ia menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Entah kenapa ada Vaughn dan hewan ternaknya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kawasan tersebut. "Jangan kau pikir pantai ini milikmu sendiri, Nona Regis." Vaughn/Sabrina. R&R?


**summary**

**Pantai di kala Winter adalah tempat kesukaan Sabrina. Tak jarang ia menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Entah kenapa ada Vaughn dan hewan ternaknya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kawasan tersebut. "Jangan kau pikir pantai ini milikmu sendiri, Nona Regis."**

.

.

Ketika matahari pagi menyapa, cahaya sang surya mulai menembus kaca jendela dan gorden kamar seorang Sabrina Regis. Merasakan sebuah kehangatan di wajahnya, gadis berumur 20 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia pun membangkitkan tubuhnya, lalu meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

Sembari mengusap salah satu kelopak matanya yang masih berat, ia meraba permukaan laci di samping ranjang—mencari sesuatu di sana. Setelah ia mendapatkan kacamata berukuran besar di tangannya, Sabrina pun mengenakannya. Awalnya, ia membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan—memerlihatkan irisnya yang bagaikan permata _onyx_. Sedikit demi sedikit, pandangan buram—dari sepasang mata putri tunggal keluarga Regis itu—menjelas.

Namun ketika ia menyadari suhu rendah yang sedang mengelilinginya, lamunan Sabrina terpecah. Di atas permukaan kasur, gadis bersurai hitam tersebut segera berdiri. Ia sibak tirai gorden yang berada di belakang ranjangnya. Dia pun melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar _mansion_-nya. Di sana, permukaan tanah pulau diselimuti oleh salju putih yang tipis.

Dan tak jarang, ada butiran salju yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh sang awan. Sabrina terperangah. Itu butiran salju pertama yang ia lihat di tahun ini. Sekalipun Sabrina sudah cukup sering melihat salju secara langsung, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bosan untuk terus melihatnya.

Ternyata, musim favoritnya sudah tiba. inilah _Winter_ yang telah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak lama.

Dengan segera, Sabrina pun beranjak ke lemari bajunya dan mengambil _sweater_ merah mudanya untuk ia kenakan. Setelah dirinya telah cukup hangat, segeralah ia keluar kamar, dan menuruni tangga _mansion_. Seperti biasa, ia hampiri terlebih dulu sang ayah—Mr Regis, sang penguasa tambang terkaya di pulau ini—yang ada di meja makan untuk meminta izin keluar.

"Mau pergi, Sabrina?"

"Iya..." Dengan malu-malu, Sabrina mengangguk.

"Ke mana?"

"Pantai..."

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

"Iya, Ayah..."

.

.

.

**SNOWY—BEACH**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Vaughn Dann—Sabrina Regis)**

.

.

**one of one **

-pantai bersalju-

.

.

Bersama sepatu coklatnya, Sabrina berjalan keluar dari _mansion_. Disapanya panorama pagi khas _Island of Happiness_ yang ia sukai ini dengan kegembiraan. Karena saat ini salju-salju tipis sedang turun, Sabrina mengadahkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Dia nikmati tiap detik yang dirasakannya. Terutama sewaktu bulatan salju tersebut menjatuhi kulitnya, dan meleleh secara perlahan. Sabrina tersenyum lebar, lalu ia kembali meluruskan pandangan matanya ke depan. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya, lalu berjalan pelan ke sebuah tempat.

.

.

**sno-wy—be-ach—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Pantai.

Ya, pantai. Destinasi yang bagi Sabrina paling menyenangkan untuk dia datangi. Karena, hanya di sanalah ia bisa melihat adanya tumpukan pasir yang dilapisi oleh salju putih. Dan tak lupa, air ombak yang senantiasa menyapu salju—untuk menyelamatkan butiran-butiran pasir halus yang sempat terperangkap di dalamnya.

Mungkin, bagi orang biasa itu adalah pemandangan normal yang membosankan. Tapi tidak di mata seorang gadis belia bernama Sabrina Regis. Bagi Sabrina, tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik untuk diamati.

Namun ketika ia akan memasuki pantai, kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna.

Tidak—ia bukannya sedang terpana seperti biasanya. Ia terkejut. Ia _shock_.

Sebab, di wilayah tersebut terdapat banyak hewan ternak—yang entah mengapa bisa berada di sana. Ada sapi, kuda, kambing, domba dan juga ayam. Hewan-hewan tersebut memenuhi pantai pulau yang indah. Membuat pemandangan yang dia inginkan menjadi tidak bisa dilihat.

"K-Ke-Kenapa... banyak hewan ternak?"

Dengan wajah yang diliputi kekecewaan, ia pandangi semua mamalia dan unggas yang tersebar di sekitar pantai. Dan dari semua itu, tidak sedikit permukaan salju dan pasir yang telah teracak-acak mereka. Sabrina menghela nafasnya perlahan. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ada agen ternak yang baru saja memesan banyak hewan ke pulau ini.

Sepertinya kalau Sabrina ingin melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah, ia harus datang lagi di sore nanti—atau mungkin besok. Yang jelas bukan sekarang. Mana bisa ia menikmati alam apabila ada hewan-hewan besar yang sedang berkumpul di pesisir pantai?

Sambil memasang mimik wajah lesu, gadis yang memakai pita besar di belakang kepalanya itu pun berbalik. Namun sebelum dirinya melangkah, dilihatnya kembali ke belakang. Nyatanya ada seekor kambing yang mengembik pelan.

"Mbeek~"

**Plek.**

Sabrina tercengang bukan main saat dirinya melihat langsung ada hewan yang berekskresi di atas pantai. Dan kotoran berwarna coklat itu pun... terinjak oleh sapi lain, dan tersebar secara perlahan—karena sapi tersebut berkeliling dengan santainya.

Di posisinya, Sabrina nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Kalau sudah di pantai, biasanya dia melepaskan sepatu, sehingga telapak kakinya yang polos dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir dan salju. Oleh sebab itu, tak bisa ia bayangkan kalau saat ia lakukan itu nanti—tanpa sadar kakinya akan terkena kotoran ternak.

Karena ini sudah melewati batasannya, Sabrina tak bisa hanya diam dan menyaksikan tempat favoritnya dirusak. Maka dari itu, ia pun berjalan ke para hewan tersebut. Ia ingin tau siapa dalang yang berada di belakang ini semua.

Dan setelah gadis itu berputar-putar selama 3 menitan, akhirnya dilihatnya seorang pria yang sedang tiduran di atas pungung seekor sapi. Dilihat dari atribut ala _cowboy_ yang dikenakannya, dapat ditebak kalau ialah seorang agen ternak dari semua hewan yang ada di sini.

Sabrina pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sekalipun ia sudah cukup emosi, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang pemalu. Mana bisa ia mendadak datang dan membentaki pria asing yang sedang tertidur itu?

Ia segera menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"P-Pe-Permisi..." Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba agar tidak tergagap. Tapi nyatanya sulit. Ia perhatikan lagi sang _cowboy_—yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya itu. "Permisi..."

"Hm?"

Sabrina sedikit tersentak saat mendengar gumaman malas tadi. "Se-Sebaiknya... Tuan memindahkan hewan ternak ini dari pantai."

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, pria itu kembali menjawab. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena... i-ini bukan tempat yang cocok. Tadi ada hewan ternakmu... yang... membuang kotoran secara sembarangan di sini."

"Apa masalahnya? Kotoran hewan ternak itu berguna untuk menyuburkan tanah."

"Ta-Tapi—"

**Sret.**

Mendadak, pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya—sedikit membuat sapi gemuk yang ditibannya itu menoleh karena heran. "Jadi kau bermaksud untuk mengusir kami?"

Sekarang, tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Kedua pasang mata mereka bersibobrok. Dan iris mata Sabrina, sudah dapat mengenali siapakah pria itu dari ciri-ciri wajahnya.

Tampan, berambut abu acak-acakan, dan juga... tinggi.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Vaughn Dann, pria tampan yang merupakan pujaan semua gadis muda di _Island of Happiness_? Tak terkecuali Sabrina. Tapi, Sabrina sedikit berbeda. Ia memang tau Vaughn. Tapi, tak sedikit pun ia memiliki rasa ketertarikan kepada pria tersebut.

Terutama karena inilah momen pertama yang didapatkannya untuk dapat berbicara langsung dengan Vaughn.

Merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama terbengong, Sabrina segera menggeleng. "Bu-Bukan. Tapi maksudku... se-sebaiknya hewan-hewan ini ditaruh di kandang yang semestinya..."

"Itu sama saja mengusirku, Nona."

Perlahan, Vaughn pun turun dari punggung sapi kesayangannya dan kemudian memandangi Sabrina yang kini memundurkan langkah—sekedar menjaga jarak darinya.

Dari gerak-gerik yang ditunjukkan Sabrina, Vaughn yakin kalau gadis yang tak familiar di matanya itu sedang takut kepadanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... siapa namamu?" Tanpa ekspresi, Vaughn bertanya.

"U-Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku tau. Memangnya apa lagi?" Sedikit kesal, nada bicara Vaughn naik satu oktaf.

Namun, hal itu malah membuat Sabrina semakin cemas. Terutama ketika pria itu mulai mendekat.

"Sa-Sabrina... Regis."

Vaughn menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Oh, aku tau... aku tau siapa Sabrina Regis."

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Kau, putri tunggal dari Mr Regis. Penguasa dari seluruh tambang di _Island of Happiness_. Tidak heran kalau anaknya jadi seenaknya seperti ini." Pria bermata tajam itu memerhatikan Sabrina. Lalu dirinya maju selangkah demi langkah, membiarkan Sabrina yang sedikit gentar itu terus memundurkan tubuhnya.

"A-Aku tidak seenaknya. Aku hanya menasihati..."

**Set.**

Sedetik dia merasa punggungnya menabrak badan kuda, mendadak ada sebuah tangan berada di samping kepalanya, mengunci pergerakkan Sabrina. Dan kemudian, hanya wajah Vaughn-lah yang kini bisa dilihat dekat oleh kedua mata Sabrina di balik kacamata besarnya.

"Apa, iya?" Vaughn menyeringai. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah cantik Sabrina. "Kalau begitu... jangan kau pikir pantai ini milikmu sendiri, Nona Regis."

Di detik itu, baru Sabrina sadari bahwa dirinya telah gemeteran sampai seperti ini. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan, dan keringat dingin pun mulai menghiasi kening dan juga lehernya.

Karena... kenapa pria bernama lengkap Vaughn Dann ini begitu menyeramkan?

Dan kenapa pria ini bisa jadi idola di _Island of Happiness_.?

Sabrina benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mendadak Vaughn berpaling. Pria itu menatap ke arah kirinya, lama. Sesudahnya, Vaughn pun menjauh darinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah dermaga. Dari tasnya yang tergeletak asal di sana, ia mengambil sebuah bel berukuran sedang. Bel tersebut ia bunyikan. Sontak saja, para hewan menoleh. Bahkan ayam dan bebek pun menghentikan kegiatannya mematuki salju.

Ketika sang pria berambut abu itu berjalan, para hewan menyertainya.

Akhirnya, tanpa suara Vaughn—yang diikuti oleh hewan-hewan ternaknya—pergi dari pantai, meninggalkan Sabrina sendirian di sana.

"Sabrina!"

Karena terlalu lama merenung, Sabrina sempat kaget saat ia mendengar suara panggilan dari sang ayah. Gadis ber-_sweater_ _pink_ tua itu pun segera berbalik, memandang ayahnya yang telah menjemputnya.

"Cepat pulang..." Katanya. "Jangan terlalu lama di luar dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Sabrina menelan ludahnya, dan ia segera mengangguk.

"Iya..."

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Mr Regis—ayah dari Sabrina—berdehem pelan. Pria berambut hitam klimis itu menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang merenung di sebelahnya.

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan siapa di pantai?"

Sabrina memandang ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum. "Aku? Tadi tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa kok..."

"Jangan bohong kepada ayahmu sendiri, Sabrina..."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ayahnya dapat mendeteksi kebohongannya. "Tadi... aku bertemu dengan Vaughn."

"Vaughn? Vaughn Dann yang itu?" Entah mengapa, pria paruh baya tersebut terkejut.

"I-Iya. Memangnya a-ada apa dengan Vaughn?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya. "Aku sempat tidak enak hati dengan kalian."

"Kenapa... tidak enak hati?"

"Saat kalian berciuman tadi, tak sengaja Vaughn melihat Ayah yang sedang memerhatikan kalian dari jauh."

"E-Eh—?"

Mr Regis tertawa, mengabaikan Sabrina yang terlonjak kaget akibat kalimatnya. "Karena dia sudah menyadari kehadiran Ayah, dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkanmu."

"I-Ini salah paham—"

"Kapan-kapan undang dia makan malam ke rumah ya, Sabrina. Anakku yang cantik jelita memang sangat pantas jika dipasangkan dengan seorang pemuda tampan."

Sabrina... benar-benar dibuat nyaris mau pingsan.

"A-Ayah salah paham!"

Dengan wajah merah merona, akhirnya Sabrina yang pemalu itu pun menjerit.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Hai, aku buat OS baru. Kali ini sebuah pairing canon dari HM: IoH. Jujur, sebenernya aku sempet kaget pas tau pasangan asli Vaughn adalah Sabrina. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mereka cocok juga ya, ahaha.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
